The Goodbye
by InuDani
Summary: It's time for Kyo to say goodbye to his housemates. My summaries stink. oneshot songfic, the reason by hoobastank.


OK this is kinda sad. I was listening to the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank, And I was all like, "This is Kyo before he has to leave!" GASP! So I wrote a little songfic. Umm.. it's kindof a spoiler but not really. I'm not sure. I'm also maybe thinkin' of a story to go with this……. Just enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket or 'The Reason' belong to me. At least, not in this reality…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Kyo turned one last time to look upon the old wooden house where he had spent the last three years of his life. From the porch, the dog and the rat watched him go in morbid silence. Kyo almost smiled. For once, Shigure looked sad and depressed, something he had never shown before.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

He hitched his duffle bag up more securely on his shoulders and started off towards the expensive looking black car parked at the end of the drive. Akito stood next to the open door, smiling as though Christmas had come early.

"KYO!"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

Kyo spun around in time to catch the small girl flying towards him. Her nimble shoulders were shaking with grief. "Kyo..." she panted, catching her breath."I almost didn't get to-to say goodbye."

Kyo looked down at Tohru as pain clutched around his heart. He might never see her again. That scared him more than anything. He had been trying to leave without saying goodbye to her. It was...too hard.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You _

"I thought-I thought it would be easier-" he frowned, feeling heat prickle the back of his eyes.

Tohru shook her head. "No. I wanted to see you, Kyo. I-I had to." She whispered, clinging to his arm like a lifeline.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Tohru…." He grabbed her face and, before he could stop himself, kissed her gently. "Don't ever forget me, Tohru." He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers. "Never."

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"KYO!" Kyo turned to see Akito, less than happy, standing behind him. "We need to leave."

He pulled away from Tohru, who was openly crying. "Goodbye, Tohru Honda." He looked over at the rat. "You better watch her for me, ya damn rat." He said, causingYuki's eyes to widen dramatically. "I mean it."

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

He pulled the car door shut and looked out at the three on the porch. Yuki and Shigure just watched him stilly. Tohru, tears streaming down her face, was waving, as if he were merely going away for the weekend. Kyo managed a half smile as his own tears stung at his eyes.

"Well, Kyo." Akito hissed from next to him in an icy voice. "I guess it's time for the freak cat tocome home….forever."

Kyo watched as the house grew smaller and smaller until finally it was gone. "No," Kyo answered, leaning back in his seat and smiling through his tears at a stunned Akito. "I already have a home."

_'I'll never forget you, Tohru.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, who thought that was cute. I did. I have a storythat goes withthis so tell me if you want it! Anywho, REVIEW!

**Meh Sane Side: **That made no sense.

**Meh:** giggle I know!

**Meh Sane Side:** sigh

-Inuyasha's mate (a.k.a. Dani-Chan)


End file.
